1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pillow for effecting pleasant sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleeping is indispensably important for overcoming fatigue or tiredness. For sound sleep, not only bedding but also the pillow has a great influence. "Keeping the head cool and the feet warm" has been said to be a first condition for obtaining comfortable sleep. This is correct from the scientific view, too. Thus, medical data reports that the mind is relaxed and a person may go into a state of natural sleeping by lowering the temperature of the pillow by about 5.degree. to 10.degree. C. lower than the temperature of the back of the head (around 35.degree. C.). Further the size and height of the pillow is closely related to peaceful sleep. Thus, a difference of more than 20 minutes arises until deep sleep occurs between the pillows suitable and not suitable for sound sleep. Differences also occur in awareness at the time of waking up. Although a pillow gives a large influence to one's sleep, an ideal pillow has not appeared so far.